


Bring Me a Flower

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 听Spock爷爷讲他过去恋爱的故事。





	Bring Me a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Jim和Spock领养了孩子（们），组建了家庭，然后有了孙子孙女（们），其中一个孩子向祖父进行恋爱咨询。
> 
> 最初的故事背景设想（并不重要）：Jim和Spock在四五十岁的时候定居于旧金山，他们领养了一个男孩和一个女孩。Jim于六十岁因飞船事故意外逝世，没能看到领养的孩子们成年。Spock在父亲、同事和朋友的帮助下将孩子们抚养长大后，投身外交事业，频繁旅行，但仍然和亲友们保持联系。

 

“你询问我，我年轻时是如何与你的祖父进行约会的。”

Spock大使把干玫瑰花瓣夹在纸页间，然后把手中的书本合上。他舒舒服服地靠在松软的沙发椅背上，右手食指一下一下点着左手手背，那上面正松松垮垮地套着一枚用柳条编织的戒指，赠与他饰品的女士此刻正在窗外的草地上开心地尖叫着，和自己的父亲玩着“举高高”的游戏。

年轻人在老人语调平稳的发问下不由涨红了脸，握紧了手中的水杯不甚自在地在座位上扭了扭。Spock大使虽然是一个赫赫有名的瓦肯人，但他年迈的身体里流淌着的人类血使他比起其他板着脸时刻准备用逻辑教育感化全宇宙的族人更加平易近人——所谓富有“人情味”。即便如此，面对和自己只有一张小木桌之隔的祖父，鼓足勇气问出这个私人问题的年轻人仍然感到有几分紧张与尴尬。

老人注意到了年轻人不安的情绪，却并不点破。相比这个屋檐下生活过的其他居住者们而言，这个孩子有着罕见的羞涩性格，但Spock相信他也将会是一个勇敢的Kirk。

“James要求我在约会时给他带一枝花。”

年轻人惊讶地扬起了自己的眉毛。Spock发现他有着人类形状眉毛的孙子，用眉毛表达自身情绪的能力和瓦肯人不相上下。他被自己的想法逗乐了，便也放任自己爬上了皱纹而变得松弛和缓的嘴角自由地上挑。

年轻人从来没有见过这样情绪外露的祖父。于是他忍不住重复了一遍祖父的回答，这是他一直避免在老人面前做的“一百件让祖父觉得我是个傻瓜人类的事情”之一。

“一枝花？”

“是的，一枝花。”

-

“我不明白，Jim，如果你想要花朵，你可以通过复制机自行取得。我也不明白一朵花对于我们明日行程的作用在何处。”

“我自己复制一朵和你送我一朵是不一样的，亲爱的。”

“这不合逻辑。”

“可是我想要。”

“我明白了，Jim。”Spock背着手郑重其事地回答，“明日我将乘飞行器于约定时间准时到你的宿舍门口接你和McCoy小姐一起前往游乐园……带上一枝花。”他在谈话对象闪烁着期待目光的蓝眼睛注视下补足自己的承诺。Jim满意地回以微笑，让他腹腔平稳运作的器官剧烈地收缩了一下。

“Jim叔叔，你和凶眉毛叔叔道别完了吗？我要听故事啦！”年幼的Joanna扯着Jim叔叔的裤脚叫嚷着，“你们不要再朝对方抛媚眼了，眉来眼去的好恶心哦——”

Jim笑嘻嘻地弯腰抱起小姑娘，冲瓦肯人挥着手。

“向你的凶眉毛叔叔说再见，Joanna，叔叔再见再见再见！”

小姑娘有样学样地胡乱甩着手：“再见再见再见再见！”

Spock在不合逻辑的“再见”声波攻击下离开了情人的宿舍，在心里默默筛选着自确立关系后将要送出的第一份礼物。

-

“你送了祖父什么花？”年轻人迫不及待地插嘴。不常听到的长辈故事让他克服了祖父积威下的重压，甚至倾过上半身拉进了二人的距离。

Spock从回忆中被拉出，略有不满地瞥了一眼年轻人，眼前朝气蓬勃的金发让他想起Jim年轻时阳光一样耀眼的笑容，他感到指尖的神经在跳动，但他不愿意做出突兀的举动，只能在沙发略微粗糙的扶手上摩挲着。

“玫瑰。”他为自己缺乏创新的回答略感遗憾。

“玫……为什么是玫瑰花？”年轻人睁大了眼睛。他不合时宜地想起曾经在八卦报纸上读到的，有关星际舰队退休成员对祖父年轻时长相的描述——灿烂的金发、蔚蓝清澈的双眼、玫瑰色的红唇。

“在缺乏经验与时间的情况下，玫瑰是最为稳妥的选择。”Spock拨弄着书籍一侧露出些许的玫瑰书签，满意地看到年轻人带着敬佩之意的点头。

-

Jim稍显夸张地一点点关上卧室的门，在门锁咔哒的声音中塌下了一直紧绷的肩膀。他一转过身就撞进了瓦肯人温热结实的胸膛里，压抑在布料里的惊叫声和恼怒的责备声被瓦肯人敏锐的耳朵捕捉得一清二楚。瓦肯人轻轻环住人类的腰，绕过地上散落的积木和拼图，引导他客厅的沙发上走去。他们并排坐在沙发上，瓦肯人一言不发地看着近在咫尺的笑脸，一天的欢笑、尖叫和奔跑使得人类的头发乱糟糟的，脸上也附着上灰尘、亲吻和没有擦干净的食物饮料。和白天的热闹相比，此刻灯光昏暗的室内显得过于安静了。

“就好像这个世界只剩下我们两个人了。”Jim晕乎乎地想着。“不对……是我和这个英俊过分的瓦肯人。”

“什么，Jim？”他听到面前的瓦肯平稳的语调向他询问，他可能不小心把自己心中想法的部分说了出来。他们靠得太近了，他甚至能感受到Spock的胸腔在震动。Jim遵从自己的欲望，将自己摸过游乐设备、抱过小姑娘、拿过冰淇淋和汉堡的手摸上了触手可及的瓦肯胸肌，隔着一层衣服上下摸索着，享受着顺滑的触感。

“这里没有心跳。”他一本正经地总结。

“肯定的。”瓦肯低沉的声音在他头顶响起。

“你不是人类。”Jim准确地说出原因。

“肯定的。”

“你也不是瓦肯。”

瓦肯人的呼吸声断了不值一提的几微妙。Jim毫无察觉，他只是往前挪了挪，把自己整个人依偎进瓦肯人在夏夜里温度略高的怀抱里，心满意足地叹了口气，像是要把自己的灵魂随着叹气声依附在瓦肯的身躯上。

“你是Spock，我的Spock。”

瓦肯人抱紧了怀里呼吸声逐渐变得悠长的人类。他小心翼翼地从Jim白皙的皮肤和蓝色的衣领中间取出一片玫瑰花瓣。也许是小姑娘早上骑着Jim叔叔的肩膀玩耍时不慎弄掉的。Spock将有些干枯的红色花瓣放进自己的口袋中，然后在人类的发旋上印下深沉的吻。

-

Jim哼着小曲儿走进自己的寝室里，命令电脑将灯光调至60%，然后看到书桌上的任务报告边上放着一枝来自安多利星球的蓝色花朵，突然意识到自己的大副自从离舰任务回来后便失踪的那二十分钟都在忙些什么。

这是一个邀请。

他愉快地在书桌上翘起自己还穿着长靴的脚，一边前后晃着椅子，一边思考今晚要用猫耳朵头饰还是兔尾巴紧身裤犒赏自己“没有特殊偏好”的瓦肯爱人。

-

瓦肯人从温室出来后迈出的步伐频率比往日提高了10%，走廊里的舰员们已经学会无视非执勤时间大副手中高频出现的各种带着异星风情的奇怪花朵。Spock在距离舰长寝室50.00米处放缓脚步，一边用空着的左手整理自己的衣角、领口和刘海。

早已等在门口的Jim听到通讯器传来的Spock一板一眼的请求后迫不及待地命令电脑开门，迎接他的不是瓦肯人带着笑意的深色眼睛，而是一枝蓬松的黄色花朵，浓郁的香气萦绕在Jim的鼻尖，他忍不住往前凑了凑，把自己的脑袋埋进舒展开来的花瓣中。

“舰长，这株花朵除了生殖以外的主要价值在于观赏，我不理解你将脑袋置于其中的意义何在。”

“这很舒服，Spock。”Jim抬起脑袋，笑盈盈地看向总是给自己带来惊喜的爱人。“你要试试吗？”

Spock犹豫了一下，他左右扭头，将窥视长官私生活的属下的目光挨个瞪回去。

“我认为这样的观察方式值得尝试，但我建议在一个更为私人的空间进行。”

-

他和Spock穿着碍手碍脚的礼服端着高脚杯站在摇摇欲坠的吊顶灯下，Spock负责对每一个愚蠢的问题作出显而易见但听起来艰深晦涩的回答，他负责对每一个试图继续发问的来客委婉表达“哪儿凉快哪儿呆去”的暗示。有时候他特别羡慕Bones，医生名声在外的暴脾气保证了他在社交场合永远只需要和真正能用脑子讲话的人交谈。

晚宴结束的时已经是深夜。Jim主动要求开车，让被迫和宾客近距离接触了数个小时的瓦肯人在副驾驶座上进行短暂的休息。他打开了自己一侧的车窗，让潮湿的风吹进车内以稀释浑浊的空气，吧嗒吧嗒的雨滴声一点点舒缓了Jim烦躁的内心，他忍不住覆上瓦肯人搁在腿上的手，来回轻轻摩擦着，又在瓦肯人警告的视线下吐了吐舌头乖巧地扭头做一个合格的驾驶员。

车子在舰队分配给大副的公寓前平稳停下。Jim拉住要下车的瓦肯人的手，在瓦肯人回头时吻上了对方疲惫的嘴角。瓦肯人收回了停留在门把手上的手。

“Jim，我有一物要赠与你，虽然我已知晓今日并非我们的约会。”

他在人类期待的注视下摘下胸口佩戴的装饰性假花，放在爱人胸口的口袋里，然后吻住爱人的嘴唇，尝到了秋日雨水的味道。

-

“这么做管用吗，祖父？”年轻人忐忑地向祖父寻求一个担保。

“你询问我，我年轻时是如何与你的祖父进行约会的，我基于我过往的经验向你作出回答。至于你应当采取什么样的行动，需要你自行判断。”

年轻人低着头把玩着手中的水杯。Spock起身看向窗外，Joanna和丈夫以及女儿玩耍的身影吸引了他的视线。他想起了那个下午，他在Jim和Joanna的带领下第一次去了游乐园，在Joanna的一番其实并无必要的撒娇下，他们三人坐上了旋转木马。小姑娘骑着马儿在Jim叔叔的怀里吃着冰淇淋，他坐的木马在他们的身后紧紧跟随着，他看着Jim在马背上“颠簸”的背影，转了一圈又一圈，Jim时不时扭过头向他欢呼着大笑着、挥着手中那只因为缺乏水分已经开始发蔫的玫瑰。

然后是每一次约会、每一天的相处、每一次的任务，大副跟随舰长，Spock跟随Jim。

“祖父，我决定了。”年轻在他背后唤他，“我会为他带上一枝花。”

-

“我们的孙辈都已经开始寻找自己的伴侣了，Jim。”

Spock看着Jim闪烁着恣意光芒的蓝眼睛，他的爱人的头发还是那样的耀眼，而他的刘海却已经开始有了灰色的发丝。

他蹲下身仔细整理花瓶里的鲜花。他的Jim虽然擅长创造奇迹、拯救世界，却总是照顾不好一株小小的植物，他只好时不时到这里亲自料理这些他和其他访客带来的花朵。年幼时他在母亲的指导下学会了基本的园艺技巧，在企业号上又在Sulu的帮助下自学了更多的植物学知识。每当认识一个新的品种，他总会想起Jim靠在门框上，一边抚摸着Joanna的小脑袋一边对自己说：“给我带一枝花吧，Spock。”

瓦肯人冰凉的手指抚过墓碑上的语句。

“James.T.Kirk：生于茫茫太空，死于无人之境。”

 


End file.
